Dear Darling
by blankprofe
Summary: The future children lose their parents a second time. But they're given more than a ring. They also receive a letter.
1. Cordelia

Dear Severa,

If you're reading this then it means that I've fallen in battle. I'd hoped that you would never have to receive this letter, that we'd be able to see a peaceful future together. I want to start by apologizing. Though it may not be my place to speak for the mother I was in the future you came from, I'm sorry for abandoning you then, and I'm sorry for leaving you now.

My last thoughts were of you, and of what an amazing woman you've grown up to be. Forgive me for not being able to see you through until the end. But please promise me this. That you'll continue to become stronger. You can be infinitely better than I ever was, regardless of what others may say. You were able to come so far without me when you first arrived from the future, and you've grown so much in the time that you've been here. You don't need to doubt yourself. You've already surpassed me on so many levels, and you can only keep moving forward.

I've loved every moment that I spent with you, and I want you to remember all of the good times that we've had. You are one of the most wonderful people I've had the pleasure of meeting, and I'm honored to be your mother. Nothing that others have said, be it praise or the like, will ever be more important to me that you are. You are my pride and joy, the greatest thing that's ever happened to me.

You have every right to be angry. I broke our promise, and the lack of attention I gave to you in the future was unacceptable. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. If not that, please don't blame yourself for anything that's happened to me.

I'd promised myself that I would do my best to make sure we could build a happier future together. That we wouldn't need to part on with a sad farewell. At the very least, I can fulfil our second promise. Let us part on happy terms. Never have I doubted you, so you don't need to doubt yourself. It's up to you to meet our first promise. I know you can create a better future. Find happiness, and I'm counting on you to keep those dear to you safe. I love you Severa.

Love always,

Mother

* * *

><p>AN: I should try finishing stories instead of starting new ones.<p>

The idea for this fic popped up when I lost another unit in classic. What if the parents had letters ready for their children in the case that they died on the field? I'd think they'd want to leave something for them, an apology or encouragement. Something. Thoughts? Thanks for reading!


	2. Kellam

Hey kiddo!

Looks like I've disappeared for good this time. But I'm a bit worried that no one will notice I've gone missing. If we're lucky this letter will safely reach your hands. I've been living with the idea that no one would notice me. But after meeting your mother and you, I've been able to experience what it feels like to be noticed and enjoy life with others.

No matter what I do, it's always been difficult to be seen. But you, you're amazing. Even though I'll probably be forgotten, I know that history is going to remember you. Make sure it's for things you'll be proud of.

I'm not very good with words, but I just want you to know that I'm proud of the person you've become. You're brave, you're loyal, you're so incredibly selfless. If at least you could remember me now that I'm gone, that would be more than enough for me.

Hey, who knows. Maybe someone's just not seen me around for a good while, and you reading this letter is just a misunderstanding. I hope. If not, just pretend I'm just a bit more invisible than I already was. Forgive me for vanishing, but know that I wish you the best.

Your dad,

Kellam


	3. Sully

Kjelle,

I'll keep it short. I don't need to waste your time telling you too look out for yourself and to keep improving. You already know that. And I don't mean it in a bad way. You got more from me than those cooking skills. You're one hell of a fighter; I should know since I'm your mom.

Heck, for all I know this letter's just going to collect dust and crumble after a stuff it in a saddlebag or something. Maybe it'll never reach you. I'm only writing it since future me was too damn stubborn to sit down and put to paper the idea that I might not make it. I'm not planning to disappear anytime soon, but this is the least I can do.

I'm not the most eloquent, but I still have the same feelings any mother would have for their daughter. In simple terms I just want to say that you're incredible. You're strong enough to leave everyone in the dust. No one's a match for you, and make sure they know it. You deserve a brighter future, and the way things are going, I know you can make it happen. I don't say it often enough but I'm proud of you and I love you.

- Sully


	4. Gaius

Hey Squirt.

Looks like your old man didn't make the cut. But I can't be much older than you in this timeline, so am I really that old? Anyways, a thief usually outstays his welcome, so we can just pretend that I've hit the road before things got dicey. Not that I ever planned on leaving you behind, I mean, you're a close second to sugar in my book. I'm kidding. You've been number one since I found out you were my kid. Who knew a guy like me would get to raise someone as great as you?

So I'm not in the most noble line of work, but seeing you puts me to a bit of ease. At least I don't have to worry too hard about you delving into less savory career choices. You got an honest personality, and that's something you don't really see around anymore. Guess there's not much I can teach you; morality wise or other. But I'm not sure you'd want to get lessons on morals from a thief.

Also, if you check the right pocket on the inside of my satchel there should be some pretty choice sweets lying around. Unless I've eaten them. Check anyways, you never know. Consider it a parting gift.

In all seriousness, keep yourself safe and take it easy. What you came back in time to fix is no quick job. You're a much braver person than I could ever hope to be, and with people like you to take care of the rest of us, I know that we're in good hands. And don't you dare blame yourself for anything that's happened to me. You always looked your best when you were smiling.

Yours,

Gaius

* * *

><p>AN: I've been forgetting to address the reviews, my bad. Anyways, thank you for reading! Also, if I've been writing these letters ooc please point any quirks out. I'm working off the support conversations for personality.<p>

NotSoGreatGamerGirl: You've fallen trap to my master plan. The feels are the target, always the target. I don't use Kellam as often as I should, but I think he'd make a pretty good dad too.

JumperthreeDS: I think I overdid Cordelia's letter tbh, haha. And thank you! I'm doing the best I can. ^^"


End file.
